questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Struggle for Life and Honour
Struggle for Life and Honour was to be a fan game inspired by the Quest for Glory series. Story You are 8 years old when in a summer night your family is suddenly being attacked. You father has been quite agitated the days before. Did he know about what might happen? You wake up when your mother opens the door to the room of your sister and you.She tells you run, to run away as fast as if the hounds of hell were after you. Being afraid and hearing the noise below in the house you climb out of the window and into the town to hide yourself. But alas, you have been spotted. You hear one assassin calling out to his comrads. Before you arrive at the banks of the river Strom you are hit by an arrow in your right shoulder. You make it into a small boat and manage to flee. Through the cold and your injury it is hard for you stay awake. You fall asleep... The first thing you see is an old man shaking you and giving you water. You are taken to the town center of a small island. The man who found you was Oran, fisherman of the small Hamlet belonging to the Island of the Lycaeum. A monastery and a place of wisdom which has been visited for many years by many travelers. But since the war broke out between the cities Talas and Saeport none have ventured there anymore. Only a few of the order still reside there. You are brought to the town priest. Darius and Selena, the innkeepers of the "PilgrInn" and a fresh married couple, gladly agree to take you in. You spend 8 following years living with your new foster parents. Ganom an old sage in the Hamlet teaches you about the world and to read and write, while besides doing your chores in the less frequented inn you help Barion, ex-guard and now farmer, tending his farm. Life seems to finally have calmed down again. But you never forgot your family. You never stopped to wonder what became of your parents and sister and to long for them. You have always wanted to venture to your hometown and return. But "Dah and Lena" just would not let you go and also dare not venture themselves because of the war. There is something about the Island that made you feel uneasy some months now. But you could not really place it. It is spring now, but it feels like autumn. Although the days are warmer the trees will just not bloom as they should. The forest animals are acting strange. Oran's nets hold more rodents than fish, that fled into the river paniced trying to flee from the Island. Barion had to kill a fox that was suddenly after him and not just his chickens. Everybody in the town seems to be struck by some weakness. Everyday labour is getting harder to manage for everyone. Though strange, you are the only one who is totally unaffected by this weakness. The town priest eyes you suspicously. Hell, you don't know yourself what is happening and for what reason you seem to be immune to all of this. There is not much you can do. Then one day Selena takes ill you decide to venture out to find a way to help her. Maybe you can find a person who can help. Maybe the few monks of the Lycaeum can help her... Classes The Fighter is the most basic character, but not as limited as you might assume. Most problems he chooses to solve with his strength, toughness and his prowess in battle. Only the fighter can use all types of weapons and armor. Furthermore is he the only one who can choose to use a shield or a second weapon in combat. Rangers are very close to the fighter class, but prefer ranged combat preferrably with the bow. Not as strong as the fighter, his knowledge of survival in the wilderness, stealth and ranged combat is far greater. The Magic User is the keeper of arcane knowledge. Not as strong and agile as any other class, his power and wisdom outdo these weaknesses. The range of his spells grows vast in his journeys. From protecting himself and sending balls of fire at his enemies, he can make unseen things visible, paralyze the movement of creatures, rise himself up to the sky. The Rogue is the master of survival. Being stronger and fitter than the mage he still chooses not to engage in open combat. To become unheard and unseen is his advantage. Not to be mistaken, the rogue loves crowded places and enjoys great company (and you never know how many people would accidently lose their possessions in your pouches). Rules The Rules will be very similar to the Quest For Glory series. In the first chapter the maximum of points you can get is 100. Many people have played QFG with the omnipotent "Master of All" character. Start QFG1 with a thief and give him 5 points in Magic and Parry, thus he can evolve in all abilities. Import him as a fighter in QFG2 and make him become a Paladin. Through this you can use all abilities for general puzzles. SFLAH will be different in this point. There are critical sections in the game whereupon your choices will determine in what class you evolve. A character in SFLAH shares many abilities with the other classes but only to a certain level. All characters can climb for example, but only the thief reaches 100% while the ranger 80%, fighter 40% and the magic user 20%. Thus only the Fighter can reach 100% in strength, the Thief 100% in stealth and pick locks, the Magic User in Magic and Intelligence and the Ranger in hunting and ranged attacks (ranged attacks and throwing are 2 different skills, thouh). External Links http://www.sflah.com/ Category:Fan games (cancelled)